


weird is subjective

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laith, M/M, fluff for no reason, kiss, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Lance wanting to kiss Keith isn't exactly weird. It's just... pleasantly unexpected.





	weird is subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own VLD

“Do you think it’s weird that I want to make out with you right now?”

Keith looked at Lance from over his laptop screen and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t know. I just felt  _the urge_. Haven’t you ever experienced that?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Harsh.” Keith hid his smirk behind his laptop screen. “So is it weird?”

“I mean, there are weirder things you’ve had the urge to do; like try to balance a watermelon and a pack of Huggies on your head in the middle of the grocery store.”

“It was for  _science_ , Keith.”

“That’s your excuse for everything.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Keith’s brows furrowed together. “When we first started going out, you made it sound like we were test subjects.”

“Super cute test subjects.” Lance threw in a wink.

Keith shot him a glare. “Not the point. Maybe you’re just over thinking it.”

“How could I overthink wanting to kiss you?”

“I don’t know?” The flush that rippled across his cheeks was completely expected and unwelcome. Lance was always good with being overtly flirtatious, mostly because he had practice and unshakable confidence, but also because he really didn’t expect anything back. He could flirt with his boyfriend all he wanted but Lance knew just as much as Keith did that it would not be reciprocated until Keith was ready.

“But we are supposed to be studying. The final is in two days, Lance.”

“And if we only had two days to live, I would kill myself for not taking this opportunity to make out with you.”

“I don’t see how this urge even started,” said Keith, “considering that we are in a  _library_  of all places. What kind of thoughts are you thinking that could have led you to this?”

“It just happens sometimes.” Lance shrugged.

“Frequently?”

“Sure, I just never tell you about it.” Lance shrugged again, as if these thoughts were so commonplace that he didn’t care to hide them, and Keith… Keith was feeling embarrassed all over again. How could Lance acknowledge them as weird but show no nervousness over them? “Most of the time, you’re probably trying to get me to kiss you.”

“When have I ever-”

“Like that one time, at Shiro’s birthday party, when you leaned really close to me in the living room. You totally wanted me to kiss you.”

“We weren’t even dating,” spluttered Keith.

“Just because we weren’t dating doesn’t mean you didn’t want me.”

Which was true, because he’d had a thing for Lance at the time and while he had certainly  _wanted_  to kiss Lance back then, it didn’t mean he wanted the idiot to know it. “It was loud and I wanted to talk to you about midterms.”

“Maybe,” said Lance, “but you also wanted to kiss me.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love it.” Keith scrunched up his nose and returned to his laptop. “So then it’s not that weird?”

“I guess not,” he said slowly.

 Lance sighed and leaned back into his chair. “That’s good to hear.”

“I don’t know why it would be, especially if it’s happened as often as you say it has. What’s the big deal with telling me now?”

“Just thought you ought to know.”

“How considerate.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Lance balanced his head in his hands and smiled, only it was a very peculiar smile; one that Keith had the semi-misfortune of recognizing. 

Keith gave him a flat look. “You want me to make out with you?”

“Aww, babe,” Lance leaned over the table and smiled against Keith’s mouth. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
